


The Day Spring Ended

by sleepingsenses



Category: Ikemen sengoku, ikesen - Fandom, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Short One Shot, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingsenses/pseuds/sleepingsenses
Summary: Masamune and Mai enjoy the first day of spring in their own cherry blossoms viewing and making a promise.A short one-shot.
Relationships: Date Masamune/Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Day Spring Ended

Masamune hastily climbed up the top of the hill located farther outside his castle, Aoba. The air breathed cooly into his face as he walked towards the dawning blossoms of the cherry blossom trees, all lined up in inviting proximity.

As he drew closer to the nearest tree, he paused on his path once he noticed a fraction of hair, coming from behind the other side of the tree, flowing along with the wind.

Masamune smiled mischievously. He knew who was there waiting for him beyond that spot.

"Come out from your hiding. I already know where you are," he slowly approached as his grin grew wider than before.

He reached out his arms as he stepped to look at the other side of the tree, "Got ya!"

Masamune closed his palms grasping at nothing. He moved his gaze in front of him, witnessing his beloved sticking out her tongue playfully.

"No, you haven't!" she laughed heartily and started to run, "Why don't you actually try and catch me!"

"Mai!" he followed her with his gaze then also started to run, "Fine, I'll take that as a challenge."

The game of tag has become such a norm for the both of them, and that day, under the showers of the cherry blossoms, Masamune and Mai ran with childish spirits.

"Caught you, kitten," he hugged her from the back once he finally caught her as he felt the heavy back and forth of her back from breathing.

He felt her turn towards him, and she lay a soft caress at the side of his cheek, "You did."

Mai's smile was gentle yet expressive, enough for Masamune to fall apart on the inside. He kissed her quickly to mask his swelling emotions.

"That was surprising," she chuckled sweetly.

Masamune curled the sides of his lips, forming his confident smile, "Were you really that surprised?"

"Pft," she crinkled her nose in an attempt to stop her laugh, "No, I actually expected that from you. I thought that was so Masamune-like!"

His smile softened into a pool of affection. He loosened his hug from her as his hand found its way to hers.

"So, can we view the cherry blossoms properly now?" he asked once they started walking with their hands twined together, "Or is this the time for another game again?"

Mai laughed, "Games with you are fun, but I think I prefer viewing the cherry blossoms now."

"Alright," he nodded while still smiling.

For a brief moment, Mai walked ahead of him, making him catch a glimpse of how she still breathed heavily as if struggling to take in air.

"Kitten, are you okay? Want to take a rest first?" unconsciously, he gripped her hand just a little tighter.

She shook her head, giving him an assured look, "No, don't worry. I'm just a little tired from all that running, but I'm fine!"

Masamune's eye lingered on her face a little longer than usual, attempting to read something that seemed hidden on her blissful smile.

"Oh, the blossoms are so pretty, don't you think?" Mai looked up, making the soft sunlight hit her face.

He followed her gaze, observing the swaying petals of the tree. Lowering his eye towards where she stood, Masamune smiled, "I think you're prettier."

She returned his gaze, "What are you doing saying stuff like that now?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know," his smile was sweet and almost teasing.

Masamune caressed his thumb on her hand and not failing to notice the color of her cheeks grow more similarly to the pink cherry blossoms.

"Actually, I wanted to say this to you," she paused for a second, fixing her eyes into his, "I love you, Masamune, and thank you for being always by my side. I can't wait for the next cherry blossom viewing with you. Let's do this forever, promise?"

"Mai, I--"

His words were cut off when countless of fallen cherry blossom petals streamed along with the path of the wind. Masamune held her hand dearly. However, as the tide of the blossoms ebbed away, he felt her hand less and less until there was nothing.

The place where she stood was empty. He stared at the vacant spot with a longing look engraved in his face. 

Masamune brought back his stretched arm in front of him where he could see. His hand had already been worn down with age. The scars seemed to have blended in with the wrinkles too.

He looked at the blossoms at the tree once more. For Masamune, the day spring started was the day it also ended.

His aged body started to move slowly as he managed to walk crookedly. With his once vigor and boldness gone, Masamune carried his footsteps laboriously.

After only being together for five years, Mai contracted a grave illness. It started with her having a hard time breathing, escalating to her coughing up blood. Masamune could still remember how the blood stained contrastingly on his blue clothes.

Mai, the lass, his kitten--no matter what, in his mind, she will always remain in that same spot. Her smile still gentle. Her energy still lively. If he just closes his eye for a second, he can see her there, still looking the same beneath the fleeting cherry blossoms.

He can barely remember how long the years have passed since then, but Masamune never forgets to watch the cherry blossoms every spring just like what she wanted.

His back gradually became smaller, moving farther away while he walks and not knowing how the cherry blossoms also began to fall, approaching the dawn of its end.


End file.
